


A Matter of Reference Pt II

by PhoenixDragon



Series: A Matter of Reference [2]
Category: Angel/Stargate
Genre: Dark, Fantasy, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-07
Updated: 2006-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took so long, that he wondered if Wesley was asleep, and feeling guilty, started to walk away - when the door opened a crack, a mussed and sleepy face peering through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Reference Pt II

  
"He has been briefed and is resting now, in his quarters." Hammond explained to the three members of SG-1. "He seemed to take it rather well, and he understands what we expect of him. The Aasgard have also made contact and have agreed to teleport him from here, back to his office to gather what he needs, and then back again. Until then, I've made him as comfortable as possible, and he is allowed to go where he pleases on base, except into the control room or the 'Gateroom itself."

It wasn't too long after that the meeting broke, and Daniel wandered down to the VIP area to see if he could find his long lost rival. The idea of sitting down and talking after all these years made him nervous, and he wondered what was in store for him, as he located the right room and knocked on the door.

It took so long, that he wondered if Wesley was asleep, and feeling guilty, started to walk away - when the door opened a crack, a mussed and sleepy face peering through.

"Hello?" Wes asked in a sleep-clogged voice, then, blinking rapidly, he put on his glasses and looked at Daniel, recognition dawning.

"Dr. Jackson." He murmured distractedly. "How good of you to come. I'm sorry, forgive my manners. Please, come in..."

What ever reception Daniel was expecting, it wasn't that - so, pleased, but still a trifle nervous, he edged through the open door, standing politely off to one side in the middle of the room, taking stock of it's temporary owner, as he pulled himself together. The man had obviously been asleep, and Daniel apologized hurriedly, only for it to be waved off in a distracted manner, as the two men studied each other. Daniel was mildly surprised by what he saw. What ever he had expected, this was a whole 'nother surprise - as he almost didn't recognize the same man he had met twenty some odd years before.

Wesley looked older, of course - but there was a hardness there that hadn't been there before. Not to mention his state of dress. Gone was the prissy, tweed suits and the air of annoying, naive pompousness. This was a man who had been through hell, and seen things that no man should see - and survived to tell the tale. Daniel didn't know if he should be impressed or saddened by such radical change. But, for all that, Wesley looked well and healthy, and he supposed that counted for something.

Wesley also observed a changed man. Daniel looked wiser, sadder than ever, if possible - and amazingly, quite fit. The hair was shorter, and like Wesley, the glasses were gone - replaced, most likely, by contact lens. Gone was the skinny, gawky child of the University. In his place was a man who looked powerful in build, and even more powerful in mind. It looked...good on him.

Silence reigned momentarily as they assessed each other, but Daniel finally broke it, clearing his throat nervously, with an awkward shake of his head.

"Wyndam-Pryce." He started, then gently. "Wes, I...I'm sorry."

Wesley blinked and peered at him in curiosity. "For what Dr. Ja- Daniel?"

"For that." Daniel replied, ashamed.

Wesley cocked his head to one side in that familiar and yet, long forgotten gesture of confusion and Daniel almost laughed out loud. He and Wesley sat down at a small table, Wesley clearing away notes, the folder that Daniel had prepared for him, and the last vestiges of his bedtime tea, before joining him. Daniel hesitated, then jumped up to go to the door, calling down the hall for one of the SFs to get them coffee, after this raising his eyebrows at Wesley, who nodded to assure him that coffee would be fine.

"Sorry for what, Daniel." Wesley inquired after Dr. Jackson had seated himself once more.

"For that hesitation. For treating you so horribly all those years ago. For accusing you of being nuts. And for not being a better friend." Daniel blurted, ashamed and angry at his behavior from so long ago.

Wesley laughed.

Daniel looked at him in shock, irritated and amazed - before Wesley's full out laughter became too contagious. He looked back on what he said and joined in, both of them howling and slapping their arms on the table before long, laughter just pouring out of them in a wave of extreme hilarity, leaving them gasping, coughing and giggling, before a fresh round burst upon them.

It was only a few minutes later, when a puzzled SF knocked on the door amidst shrieks of laughter, that they managed to calm down, wiping their eyes and getting coffee poured.

"Oh look," Wesley said calmly. "They brought cake..."

Which sent them off into another round of giggles before they calmed down long enough to divide the cake and a take a sip of coffee.

"Oh..." Wesley gasped after a few minutes of breathless silence. "Oh I haven't laughed like that in...well, ever."

"It's been awhile for me," Daniel replied. Then Wesley said something that almost sent him into tears.

"So. Friends again, Daniel?"

Daniel gawped at him in surprise and humility, before saying, "Friends again, Wes." And enveloping him in a warm hug.

Wesley stiffened at first then relaxed into the embrace, allowing himself to be hugged, then hugging back. When they parted, Daniel noticed a faint, almost invisible scar across Wesley's throat, and started to ask, before closing his mouth with a snap. The small gesture didn't escape Wes, who immediately surmised what it was about, before seating himself and drawing the chair closer to the table.

"How about this, Dr. Jackson," he said, almost playfully. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

Daniel did a tiny double-take at that, then felt a smile start on his own face.

"Okay, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce - fair enough. Shall I start?"

And they talked for several hours, catching up, reminiscing and telling tales of fantastic adventures and mayhem, long into the night.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
The Aasgard finally reported in several hours after both men had gone to bed, and so, sleepily, they both stuffed down breakfast and rushed to the debriefing room, alert and full of coffee as they took their seats. Introductions were made, and Jack, Teal'c and Hammond were pleased to note that any animosity between the two men had been resolved neatly and with satisfaction to both parties.

The briefing started when Thor arrived, having gotten permission from the Aasgard High Council to abandon his post and 'aid O'Neill and the humans'. It was a surprise to all but Daniel, when Wes shook the little gray being's hand very carefully and introduced himself, not at all shaken or frightened by the creature's appearance. He only asked if Thor and his kind were what was known as 'the Roswell greys', and being assured that he was absolutely correct - he resumed his seat, taking careful note of the meeting and what was being said - only pausing long enough to ask questions himself, or answer them as they came his way.

"Basically," He concluded, as the meeting wound down - so used to briefings of this nature in his own line of work, he fell right in easily - drawing a summary of what he knew to be his part in these proceedings. "I need to get access to my library at Wolfram & Hart. There's a volume of books that can aid me greatly - and quickly, to resolve this matter for you. After I've gathered my tomes, and have arrived back here, I can get started immediately. I think I have enough of an idea based on Daniel's notes, and the - M.A.L.P.'s? - pictures, to wrap this up with very little fuss. The language itself is simple, but I may need help when it comes down to actually opening the trap, and if possible, turning it off so no one else will be caught by it."

"I like this guy," Jack murmured, receiving a small kick under the table from Daniel, and a glare from Hammond. Wesley flushed, pleased, and informed them that he was ready when they were, and Hammond's response was to end the meeting and wish him and Daniel a safe journey - and that he expected to see them soon.

They all stood up, gathering their reports and coffee cups, Daniel and Wesley wandering over to the window to talk for a moment, as Thor beamed aboard his ship to get everything set up, and prepared for transport.

"I still don't like the fact that you are going without me, Daniel. But since technically, you'll only be gone a few minutes at most," Jack shrugged, then waved a stern finger in Daniel's face. "I still expect you to come back in one piece! So, no touching foreign objects, people or books. Unless Wes needs you to." He relented.

Wes smiled and shook Jack's hand, assuring him that he would bring Daniel back in one piece, without the slightest scratch or the need to be brought back from the dead, while Daniel made noises of outrage and protest from right behind him. He stepped away to gather his list of the items and books he would need while Daniel and Jack bickered good-naturedly from, smiling at the animation and warmth in the man's voice as he argued with Jack about how many times he had techincally 'died', and made a decision to _not_ inform Jack of how many times he himself had 'died'.

Soon they were ready to go and the hologram of Thor appeared to ask them to be prepared for transport. Daniel and Wesley were enveloped in a wash of bright light, and the spot where they had been standing was as empty as though they had never been there.

"They'll be fine, Colonel," General Hammond assured, and all three men went back to their respective tasks, waiting for the two rivals turned friends to return.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
"Hmmm..." Wesley commented."Teleportation as a transmutation of molecules transferred from one space to the next. Interesting."

And only moments later they teleported again, straight into the offices of Wolfram & Hart - only to find that someone was waiting for them.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
"Wesley." The blue woman with dead eyes intoned, as soon as they landed. "I was waiting for you to return. I was sure that you had joined us in the battle - but after waiting here so very long, I assumed you were a wraith or phantasm - the big and nasty vampire informed me that I was wrong, and now I see that he was correct in that assessment."

She focused her attention on Daniel and he felt a shiver race through him, unprepared for the look of her, even though he had been told all about her.

"And who are you, human?" She inquired icily, hands tightening into fists, ready to fight him.

"I'm Daniel Jackson, an old friend of Wesley's." Daniel explained, trying not to show his nervousness.

"Are you the one who kidnapped my Wesley? Tell me why I have never heard of you before."

"Illyria," Wesley broke in. "No one kidnapped me. I'm helping him and a couple of his friends, and I expect to be gone a few more days. We just arrived to gather some books, and then we are leaving again."

"You will take me with you, to meet these so called friends." Illyria demanded.

"No, I won't. They will have no idea what to make of you, and I can't afford to be distracted at this time. So if you will please, inform Angel and the others that I am fine, and that you will all hear from me in a week at the most?"

She fumed angrily, a being composed of nothing but anger it seemed to Daniel, but after a moment of trying to stare them both down, she complied, her fury at carrying out an 'order' from a human, palpable and thick in the air - like breathing straight lightening.

"I will go and inform the big and stupid one, and the others. But if you are not back in under a week, I will come and find you myself." With a final glare, she marched out of the tastefully appointed office, head high and back rigid.

Daniel found himself gasping for breath, the feeling of terror melting away as fast as it had come.

"Sorry," Wesley grimaced, noticing Daniel's reaction. "She has that effect on people who meet her for the first time. She, uhhh...takes some getting used to."

"I'll say," Daniel grinned and picked up the tomes that Wesley pointed at, putting them in a bag specifically brought for that purpose.

"If only I had a perpetual bag of holding," Wesley murmured.

"Do those actually exist?" Daniel asked, fascinated.

"No," Wes grinned, "but it would be nice if I had one."

They laughed and gathered a few more items before Wesley came to an island in the middle of the room with twelve enormous tomes in front of him.

"I don't know if the magick here will allow me to take these with me, but if not, I should have enough resource materials to help us figure it out. It'll just take a little longer. But a risk not taken and all that." He reached for the first three and dropped them into the bag, before reaching for another, shaking his head when Daniel asked if he could help.

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "But, thanks for asking. The books are a little sensitive, and a couple of my researchers have complained that the books will disappear right out from underneath them and teleport back here if they are handled by anyone else but me. I hope that means they are attuned to me, and will cooperate when we go to leave - but with magickal items - especially those created by the Senior Partners."

With that he trailed off, shoving the last of the thick volumes into his satchel, and taking a fond look around him, before touching the luminescent egg that the Aasgard commander had given him to indicate that they were packed and ready to go.

And so with an almost homesick glance from Wes and a look of abject curiosity from Daniel, they beamed out.

So they weren't there when Angel slammed into the room, the others right behind him, out of breath from a dead run up five floors.

"Well, shit!" Angel exclaimed, and they filed right back out again, worried and scared. The only question now - was Wes okay and would he be back.

Somehow, after all that had happened over the past five years - Angel seriously doubted it.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
They were all geared up and at the 'Gate just an hour after Daniel and Wesley's little side trip to Wolfram & Hart, Wesley a little apprehensive and Daniel just excited to show his friend the wonders of the Universe. He had already explained, to the best of his ability, how the 'Gate worked and what to expect when one went through. Basically - don't eat a big lunch.

The 'Gate was even more impressive when you were standing in front of it, and Wesley found himself gazing at the big, stone ring in awe, the carved relief of the constellations huge and daunting on the face of it.

"You opened this?" He whispered to Daniel, and when he and Jack nodded in agreement, Wes whistled, grinning so hard he thought his face would break as the ring spun and the disembodied voice (belonging to one Sergeant Harriman, he had learned), started calling out the chevrons as they locked into place.

"It's a good thing that the law firm allowed you to remove those books," Daniel said as the event horizon slalomed towards them, before settling back into a rippling pool of silver-blue light. He noted with a small smile that Wesley's stance stiffened, but he didn't step back at the display, and he got a nod of approval from Jack at the same moment, the two of them exchanging quick grins.

"Yes, quite." Wes said thinly, then smiled at him to let him know he was alright. "You are right by the way - it's even more awe-inspiring when you get up close."

And with that, Teal'c, Jack, Wesley and Daniel stepped through the wormhole together, disappearing into a vortex of stars before tumbling out the other side, T reaching out to catch Wes as he stumbled. The wormhole flickered out of existence behind them, as they all paused to catch their breath. No matter how many times you ride the ride, it always helps to take a deep breath afterward and sort yourself.

"That first step is a doozy," Jack commented dryly. "You okay there, pal?"

"Fine - just need to take a moment to get my bearings," Wes replied, straightening his shoulders and looking at SG-1's commander with a steady gaze. "It's like a roller coaster through the stars."

"Yep," Jack grinned.

"Too bad I never much liked roller coasters," Wes replied, before stepping off in the direction Teal'c was headed.

"Man..." Jack marveled, turning to grin at Daniel. "Did I ever tell you how much I like that guy?"

"Maybe once or twice," Daniel laughed, then fell in step behind him, preparing himself for a three mile hike.

Wesley, it turned out, was a big hit with all of them as they marched along towards SG-3, trading sarcastic quips and good-natured insults with Jack, deep meaningful asides with Teal'c and the smattering of updates on the archeo-linguistic world with Daniel - fitting in as easily as if the team was made for him, his quick wit and solemn, yet friendly remarks a treat to enjoy - and Daniel wondered how he could have lost this without so much as a blink, all those years ago. He made a mental note to ask Hammond if Wes could stay on with the SGC, and just relaxed into the day, enjoying the peaceful hike - the exercise just what he needed to clear some of those cobwebs.

With Wesley here, he realized just how much he loved his work, what he did everyday - and the friends he had that were right there with him. It made him feel kind of bad for Wesley, knowing what he was looking forward to, when he went back home, and he reminded himself to talk with Hammond the _second_ they got back through the 'Gate.

The three hour hiked passed pleasantly enough, and to their great relief, all was well when they approached the camp where SG-11, 9 and Carter were housed, working diligently on a solution to SG-3's little dilemma. Surprisingly, for all the pressure all these people were under, they were still in remarkable spirits, and Wes looked like he appreciated that. Maybe he was used to high pressure situations like these. But then, if what he told Daniel was even remotely correct, there was a little more at stake that just a rainstorm.

Introductions were made, and laughs had as Jack joked that if Daniel could find more 'geeks' like Wyndam-Pryce, the SGC would be set and the Universe saved in under a week - Jack's way of expressing how impressed he was with the man's performance so far. After that, they settled down to crack the problem and take a look at it from a fresh perspective.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
It was midnight Earthside, and just about dusk on the planet, when Daniel walked over to Wesley, plate of food in one hand a bottle of water in the other. Carter stayed behind, while SG's 11 and 9 had already left, citing other work and crises that demanded their attention. There was nothing angry about the departure - in fact, they seemed quite relieved, as days and nights had passed with no results - just more frustration and head beating to look forward to day after day, as they struggled with a problem, that - to them, had no solution.

SG-1 sat around and talked quietly with SG-3 while Wes worked his magic - stopping only occasionally to ask the man if he needed anything, before leaving him to it. But, as daylight was fading, it was getting harder to see, and Daniel was sure that Wesley was hungry by now, after the long hike and more than a few hours hunched over his books, translating and writing in his notebook.

He flopped down beside his friend and silently offered him the plate, smiling to himself as Wes stretched and yawned, closing the notebook with a snap as he reached for his food.

"How's it coming?" Daniel asked quietly, passing him the bottle of water as Wesley tore into the food, wolfing it down in big bites as he studied the tablet only a few feet from him.

"Oh, better than I expected. I'm going to need a couple more hours, but we should have this wrapped up and have ourselves back at the Stargate by sundown tomorrow." Was the reply between gulps of water and another bite of food.

"I'll probably need help when I'm done with the translation - both to open the trap, and then to close it permanently. I'm sorry that there isn't more here for you to look at and explore, but then, with the storm that's coming, I'm sure you'd rather leave any mysteries for another day."

"True," Daniel nodded. "But that's okay. SG-9 had a look around with the help of SG-3, and they both confirm that this is the only thing that's interesting for miles around. Most likely, we won't be back. But, if our recommendations are good, we'll probably build a base here - we'll just hafta water proof it."

"Doctor _Jackson_!" Wesley gasped, feigning shock. "Grammar, Doctor Jackson! Grammar!"

They both had a laugh, and then packed up to turn in for the night - tomorrow was going to be a long day.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
Daniel was awoken early in the morning with Jack waving a cup,of coffee under his nose, wearing his BDU's and a smirk.

"Wesley's already up," he snapped off with a smarmy grin, and departed the tent, Daniel's orgasmic noises over coffee, he claimed, always gave him the shivers - and not in a good way.

Daniel came out of the tent himself a few minutes later, dressed and ready for a second cup of what the military called coffee - and after procuring some of the same, he wandered over to where Wesley was working, head already deep in his books, scribbling away, while a cup of tea steamed beside him.

"Tea, huh?" He asked as he settled himself in beside Wes, blowing the steam off of his coffee before taking a sip.

"Yes," Wes smiled, squinting at him through the harsh light of a new day. "I can only drink coffee after lunch. It's a British thing."

He shrugged and went back to translating, making small talk as he did so, even as he scribbled notations and anecdotes to himself in his notebook. Daniel admired that ability, and said so - to which Wes replied that it was something that took a long time to learn (kind of like the appreciation of coffee to the British palate), but you almost had to learn when you had Angel and Cordy bickering away right above you.

He fell silent then, looking lost and lonely for the first time since Daniel had made the attempt to rekindle their friendship, and Daniel's smile fell off of his face, his eyes pleading a silent apology. Wes shrugged his acceptance, then after a short, awkward silence he offered one of the books he had taken from the shelf/island that was in the middle of his office and offered it to Daniel.

"I'm so glad that these came along with me - I was taking a huge gamble that I could remove them at all - but they have been a tremendous help so far. Go on - give it a shot."

"What do I do?" Daniel asked curiously, opening the volume and starting in surprise at the blank, fresh whiteness of the pages staring back up at him. Wes looked over his shoulder and smiled, before settling back to his own book, taking a sip of his tea.

"Just think of a language, any language - and the story you want to read, or a tome you wish to study, tell the book, and it will appear. Instantly."

Daniel gawped at him, Wes laughed and reached over to shut his mouth for him.

"You'll catch flies, Jackson. Go on - give it a try. It can recall all human languages, dead and living - and nearly all the demonic languages and from several different dimensions, as well."

Daniel stared at him for a moment longer, then brought the thin volume to his lips, whispering what he wished to the spine, then flipping the book in his hands and opening it at the beginning. To his amazement, the words melted across the pages as he opened it, and soon he was immersed in the tales of the Arabian nights, in the original Persian text.

"Wow, it likes you," Wesley commented before turning back to the puzzle in front of him. A puzzle that was coming together quite handily too - all he needed was a few more pieces, and it would all fall into place. He was already formulating the best, and safest way to spring the sprung trap as he continued his research, talking and laughing with the other members of SG-1 as they happened by, never breaking stride in the depths of his work, pleased as he got closer and closer to the solution.

Unfortunately, working, talking and playing with this group made him miss his own friends even more, and he found himself being distracted by that, and that alone - the noise and movement of an active camp the least of his worries and problems as the day wore on into noon.

He missed them. He got along great with these people and he was happy that he could just slide into their routine so easily - it was like they had all been friends for years. But it still occasionally reminded him that he _hadn't_ known them for years - and that he missed those he had worked with for so long.

But, as to whether or not they missed him. That, was a whole 'nother, and very looong story. So, as soon as he was done here, most likely he'd be going back to Wolfram & Hart and packing his bags. Illyria would tag after him, he knew (and dreaded), but as he found a new home - at least he'd have some company - though very blue, very _annoying_ company.

He forced himself to focus on his work, and sure enough, shortly before one, he thought he had it cracked.

"Hey, Daniel, guys, over here." He called, setting the book down, and gathering his reference materials together, preparing to work his mojo, as Spike might say.

SG-1 rushed over - even SG-3, curiosity over what had occurred eating at all of them.

"What's going on, Wes?" Daniel asked, closing the book and setting it down to hurry over with the rest of them.

"I think I've got it - but I'm going to need all of your help. If you don't mind," He finished.

With murmurs of assent, SG-1 gathered around for their instructions, taking the items he gave them with small of parts skepticisms and whole parts of curiosity and glee.

"I don't believe in magick," Carter asserted as Wesley handed her a smudge stick, to which Wes only grinned and shrugged.

"What is magick, but bending your reality to meet your immediate needs and concerns?" He queried. "Technology does that every day, and modern man believes in it wholeheartedly. Magick has been around, doing the work of technology for thousands of years, and though modern man is suspicious and even afraid of it - our ancestors would have been as equally suspicious and afraid of our modern technology."

Carter's mouth had been hanging open throughout this whole conversation, and she closed it with a snap, tilting her head to one side as she considered it. She mulled it over for a moment, before her eyes widen and she straightened visibly.

"I'll suspend my disbelief - for now," she commented with a smile. Her way of saying - 'I think I see where you are going with this, and I'll be good and play along'.

"Thanks," Wes laughed, "but even though your belief would be nice, it won't really be necessary - just _my_ belief is necessary. But I think I'll change your mind when this is all over."

She grinned back and moved away, waiting for her signal to begin as Wesley passed out the rest of the items - Teal'c getting the incense (which he took with a bow and a small twitch of his lips), Jack got a candle, and Daniel got a small book that was phrased in old Latin. Wes reflected as he gave out the items and the instructions to go with them, that he had laughed more the past few days, then he had the past few years - and was determined to remedy that as soon as possible - even a serious man needs laughter in his life.

It was good for the soul.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
A few minutes later, everything was ready and Wesley signaled Carter to start smudging the area around them with the sage stick, cleansing the circle Wesley was casting of any negative influences. Wesley himself laid down an 18 foot circle with a salt and talc powder mixture, and motioned for Teal'c to light the incense and walk behind Carter, going in a clockwise motion. After Carter and Teal'c had passed inside the circle three times, Jack lit the candle surprised to see a faint shimmer of white leap from the mixture surrounding them to form a bubble around and over their heads. Carter didn't seem to see it, but Daniel and Teal'c did, and they turned to gawk at Wes, who smiled and then began his chant, motioning for Daniel to read out of the book of Latin, starting at the paragraph that he had indicated and repeating it over and over. Daniel now stood in the north of the circle, Jack the south, Teal'c the east and Carter stood in the west side of the circle, their tasks completed for the moment. Teal'c looked wise, Daniel excited, Jack skeptical and Carter, curious -

Until the wind came.

As Wesley chanted his section from memory, arms spread high to the sky, SG-3 looked on in amazement as a small breeze rustled in the bushes, spiraling up towards the trees. I began slowly at first, and then built up as Wes kept chanting, the trees now shaking in the wind that was quickly becoming a gale. On and on, all around them, and even through the circle, the wind raged and spun, snatching Wesley's words as he cried them to the skies and tossing them to the Universe to be heard by old and ancient gods.

All four members of SG-1 widened their stances, squinting against the grit and various detritus that blew off of the ground. Something that looked like a small tornado formed around Wesley in the center of the bubble, a whirling mass of leaves, dirt and flashes of lightning. Wesley screamed the final words into the howling void and clapped his hands.

The tornado leapt neatly out of the circle and crashed into the forcefield around SG-3, the forcefield bending under the force of the attack, before there was a flash of light, and the whole thing disappeared.

Wesley had stopped chanting, and as soon as the whirlwind had touched down near SG-3 - he clapped his hands once more, and there was silence.

He motioned for them to follow out the rest of his instructions, as with a wave of his hand, the bubble collapsed in on itself. Carter and Teal'c circled three times counter clockwise as Jack blew out the candle. The talc and salt mix disintegrated when they had completed the third circuit and Wesley announced that the spell was complete.

He motioned for SG-3 to stay put as he walked over to the tablet - and with a flourish, whipped out a knife and erased one word on the stone face.

"There..." He said nervously, not looking at any of them. "That ought to put the kibosh on that little problem."

SG-1 and SG-3 staggered about, gathering up their belongings to stow on the M.A.L.P. - everyone except Wes looking a little worse for wear, and slightly tired. Wesley assured them that that was the after effects of working with magick - before quietly turning to gather his own paraphenelia, stowing it in the packs he had brought them in.

He stayed away from the group as they all went about their various tasks, and soon they had the whole camp packed up and ready to roll 'Gateward - and it wasn't even yet four o'clock in the evening.

"Look at this, kids!" Jack crowed from his position at the first M.A.L.P. "Looks like ol' Wes was right - we'll be home in time for supper tonight!"

A cheer went up, none being more relieved than SG-3, who, quite frankly, was tired of M.R.Es and water from canteens.

Reynolds approached Wesley and shook his hand, looking him dead in the eye as he thanked him.

"Sir, I don't know what you did - but you saved me, and my men - and for that, I'll be forever grateful. Just say the word, and I'll be there to help you, if you ever need it." Wesley looked surprised, but he nodded in acceptance, giving the Marine a firm handshake and a small noise of assent.

One by one, SG-3 came up and offered their thanks and their services, if Wesley should ever happen to need them, and Wesley thanked them back, assuring them that if he ever did need a Marine - they'd be the first he'd call.

SG-3, with Reynolds at their head took point, SG-1 followed by Wesley bringing up the rear. Wes hung back, quiet and withdrawn, and after an hour, Jack fell back to the back of the line heading towards the 'Gate - whispering for Carter to take point.

"Are you going to go check on him, Sir?" She asked bluntly, and Jack nodded, exchanging a meaningful look with Teal'c and Daniel as he passed them.

"So." He boomed. "Wesley! You know, when you befriend a Marine, you have a big, tough, dumb pain in the ass for life, did you know that?"

"No." Was the short reply, and Wesley trudged on beside him, eyes to the front as they both fell silent.

"Well," said Jack weakly, the quiet getting to him, "it's true - now you won't be able to shake Reynolds and his men for the rest of your goddamned natural. I almost feel sorry for you. Soon, the tale of your exploits will be all over the SGC and it will get bigger and bigger as time goes by. Soon, you'll be able to move mountains and raise the dead - if you can't do that already." He mused thoughtfully.

"Look," Wesley ground out, stopping with a suddenness that made Jack stumble a little. "You don't have to play nice until I leave, okay? I know I'm odd, and I also know that as soon as you all can put this out of your minds and forget about it, that's exactly what you are going to do. So just...lay off, alright?!"

"Whoa!" Jack whispered and put two fingers into his mouth to let out a short, sharp blast. The teams stopped moving immediately, the Marines doubling back to make sure the rest of the party was okay. As soon as everyone was gathered, Jack turned back to Wesley, who looked as if he wished the floor would just swallow him up, so he could disappear. It was so reminiscent of the old Wes that Daniel's throat tightened in sympathy.

"All right, guys," he called, "no need to crowd the man."

"Mr.Wyndam.Pryce." Jack began pleasantly. "Would you be so kind as to enlighten all of us on our personal feelings towards you, because I swear, what I'm thinkin' and what you're thinkin' are two different things."

Wesley looked trapped and angry and Daniel's heart sank, sure that all of this had been blown and this was the last he would see of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. It was going worse than the last time already, and he knew deep down that it would be another twenty years, if ever, before he saw him again.

"Fine." Wes ground out, looking at each of them individually. His gaze lasered through Daniel and Dr. Jackson felt a chill. This man could be very, very dangerous - the type that you wouldn't fuck with, even on a good day. "I will... _enlighten_ you." He spat.

"I know that what you saw was impossible - it certainly isn't something that you could just witness and then blow off. But I know, for a fact, that you all will try very hard, for a very long time to forget that what you saw back there _did_ happen. I know this because I've lived through it, again and again." A sharp look at Daniel, who cringed in his mind, the memory of his hatefulness towards this man all to fresh in his mind.

"So if you please," with a weary sigh. "Can we just get back to the Stargate, so I can go home and contemplate what I will be doing for the rest of that so called 'natural'?"

"Um...Sir?" From a young Marine, who looked quite agitated and distressed. He glanced at his commanding officer, who gestured for him to continue with a friendly nod. "Um...I can't speak for everyone here, but I haven't even been here that long - and that is not the strangest thing I have ever seen. Neat, yes - way fantastic, yes - impossible, almost. Weird, frightening or absurd? No way, Sir. I really do appreciate what you have done for me, Sir, and shaking your hand was an experience that is sure to last me a lifetime. You saved my life, Sir - and if that is weird, or stupid - well. I guess I'm weird and stupid. But so help any ignorant bastard who has the balls to say that to my face - or to get into yours. Do you understand, Sir?"

Wesley stared at all of them, and saw only sympathy and understanding gazing back at him steadily. His shoulders sagged and he patted the young Marine on the shoulder, reflecting for a moment that the man looked a little _too_ young to be in the position he was in, but dismissed the idea as soon as it formed. After all, he had been young once too, and though he hadn't been in the exact same situation, it had been similar, very similar.

He looked at it from their viewpoint and suddenly, he _did_ understand. These people traveled to the stars and back on a daily basis - they performed their own kind of magick each and everyday. With that thought he smiled.

"I'm sorry," he told the young man, all of them, softly. "I forgot that sometimes, there are others who do understand - and who appreciate what you do. Thank you, young man."

"Collins, Sir," the Marine stuttered.

"Collins then." Wes said and grinned at all of them.

"Well, are we going home, or are we going to stand here all day jawing?"

The group broke up with a laugh, their steps much lighter - as Daniel fell back to walk beside his friend, chattering the rest of the way together back to the 'Gate.

As Daniel punched in the chevrons to get them home, Wesley caught Carter's eye, his own twinkling playfully.

"So. To other planets, huh?" He joked. "What about other dimensions?"

Sam looked incredulous, then serious as she pumped him for information about vortexes and dimensional magick. He talked with her about his different experiences with both as they stepped through the 'Gate - her last comment to him that Daniel could hear before the wormhole funneled out all sound, was -

"You've made a believer out of me Wyndam-Pryce."

And had to stifle the urge to grin as he stepped forward into the event horizon.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
Wesley kept his word and only stayed a week - which was more of a constant party than a workplace. Everyone wanted to meet him, and sure enough, he could move mountains with the power of his mind, as soon as the Marines got done with _their_ version of the story.

The debrief went well, and after the initial medical check, the SGC threw a party in Wes' honor, and the man spent most of the night red in the face and deliriously happy.

  
All too soon, it was time for him to go home, and the SGC mourned that they were losing what could very well be their next celebrity besides Dr. Jackson.

"You all only need one!" Wesley laughed, having already kindly, but reluctantly turned down the offer for him to stay. He missed his friends - and if they missed him, he'd stay there, if not - he'd do _something_ , but the offer was kind and one he would keep in mind for the future.

"We mean it, son." Hammond told him, as proud of him as he would be of his own men. "Keep the door open, and the phone close by - it would be a pleasure to work with you again."

After assurances that calls would be made and letters written on both sides, Wes toggled the transmitter the Aasgard gave him and with a flash of blinding white light - he was gone.

"Damn," Jack intoned, looking glum. "I'm gonna miss him. Did he say when he would be back?"

Daniel punched him in the arm and promised to reminisce with him over a cup of coffee and the group that had gathered to watch Wes off slowly drifted away to get back to work.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
Soon, the SGC was back to normal - but a picture of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce graced the briefing room, his status being elevated to full on civilian consultant - a decision made and passed with the blessing of all the SG team leaders.

He'd be back, someday.

And that would have to do for now.

Daniel and his team went back to their non-routine routine, but Daniel made sure to never forget his friend and one-time rival Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
**_Wesley landed in his office tired but happy for the first time in a long time, but he found that he wasn't alone._ **

Angel, Gunn, Illyria, Spike and Harmony were all standing there expectantly, waiting for their wayward wanderer to return home. Wesley stared at them, the week and a half he had been gone seeming more like months as he looked at his one-time friends, and they stared back, looks of hope and fear in their eyes.

"Wes..." Angel asked, stepping towards him.

"Angel." Wesley said, then smiled.

They all came forward to hug him at once -

And Wesley Wyndam-Pryce knew that he had truly come home.

**Finis**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Requested for the Wesley Crossover Ficathon by settiai ~ I am my own beta - so all mistakes are definitely mine. Set at the end of S5 of AtS and the 'middle' of S7 for SG-1  
> Summary: The request is: Stargate SG-1  
> Content Requests: Wesley/Daniel (either gen or slash), AtS s5/SG-1 s7, Wesley working for the SGC because of some apparently magical artifact found offworld  
> Disclaimer(s): I do not own either Stargate or Angel - they are owned by Gekko Corp., MGM, Double Secret, Mutant Enemy and David Greenwalt respectively. I sadly, do not have any part of them - which is good for them, but bad for me...I play rough *VBEG*


End file.
